Many of today's transportation systems carry with them a dedicated infrastructure that enable vehicles to safely navigate their routes. For example, highways have exit numbers and signs, railways have signaling stations, manned aircraft have the air-traffic management system etc. Although GPS has superseded most others as the dominant navigation system across most of today's transportation systems, there are well known vulnerabilities. Many transportation systems thus maintain backups to GPS.